Secretos de la vida
by pppanxa
Summary: Kristal es una joven de 16 años, que fue separada de su madre al nacer. Al cumplir los 17 descubre la verdad sobre sus padres y su legado...mala para los summarys y muxo XD
1. El nacimiento, la persecucion, el legado

Capitulo 1: el nacimiento, la persecución y el legado

Era una noche de luna llena, en la cuidad élfica de Ellesméra. Por sus calles se oía el llanto de un bebé recién nacido (N/A: no por que diga el significa que sea hombre); en brazos de su madre que corría por su vida y por la de su hija.

La madre ya no sabia que hacer, ni a donde ir. Las cosas que la perseguían habían matado a 18 guardias; su marido y padre del bebé, estaba en una misión a las afueras del Bosque Guardian.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto; por accidente, al doblar en una calle, entró en un callejón sin salida. Esas criaturas que la perseguían la acorralaron, sin dejarle una vía de escape. La mujer (N/A: o elfa) se quitó la capucha que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Esta, era hermoso (n/a típico! ¬¬), tenía facciones refinadas y felinas. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, con rizos bien peinados que ondeaban con el viento. Gracias a esto sus orejas puntiagudas quedaban al descubierto. (N/A: Siiii, Arya es mamá )

vaya, que gusto verte de nuevo, Arya – dijo uno de sus perseguidores, al darse vuelta la elfa pudo ver a dos "hombres". Uno alto y otro bajo.

"genial Rac' zacs!", me gustaría poder decir lo mismo – dijo Arya sonriendo sarcásticamente. – no me daré vueltas en el asunto. Que quieren? – pregunto la elfa, sosteniendo con fuerzas al bebé.

Queremos al bebé, perdón a la bebé – dijo el mas alto apuntando a la bebé. – bueno, nosotros no la queremos, nuestro amo la quiere – corrigió el mismo.

Galbatorix?, Galbatorix quiere mi bebé?, no se supone que le tiene un hijo de 2 años – dijo Arya riendo.

Tu sentido del humor no te falla nunca, eh! – dijo el más alto.

Damos a la bebé y no le haremos daño – dijo con un tono del que se podía desconfiar.

Y si no la entrego – dijo Arya desafiante.

Será por la fuerza entonces – dijeron los dos mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Arya sintió a los pocos segundos una respiración en su cuello, cuando se movió para salir corriendo. Sintió que una mano la tomaba del brazo, haciendo que soltara al bebé.

Ésta estaba a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, cuando el hombre mas bajo la atrapó y se fue. El más alto la soltó y la dejó en el suelo, muy cansada.

Arya a pesar de todo; sonreía, la carnada había funcionado. La bebé se encontraba sana y salva al otro lado del país en Farthem dûm. Donde sabía que Murtagh la cuidaría muy bien. Con la bebé había trasladado algo de mucho valor, una caja de oro y un legado.


	2. Fiesta sorpresa

Olaaa!..weno ak está el segundo capítulo de mi fic …OJO q este capítulo es en otro tiempo y momento…jeje es q me dio lata explicar toooa la infancia de la bebe XD así q hay q estar atentos…se me confundió el libro cn la peli a si q me disculpan si tngo errores físicos en la historia…xcia el rey Galbatorix aun no ha muerto…pro falta poquito poquito jajajaja XP weno sigan leyendo y dejen reviews…

-(texto)- diálogos hablados

-"(texto)"- pensamientos

-(texto en cursiva)- diálogos hablado en idioma antiguo

-"(texto en cursiva)" pensamientos en idioma antiguo

* * *

Capitulo 2: Fiesta sorpresa 

Habían pasado ya 16 años desde que Murtagh había recibido a la pequeña bebe, llamada Kristal (N/A: obvio!); había que admitir que era idéntica a su madre, psicológicamente, claro. (N/A:en cuanto al padre…no qro dar detalles).

Murtagh y Espina (el dragón de Murtagh) no podían creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, sinceramente cada vez estaban más viejos. Mientras que Kristal se parecía cada vez más a su padre. Ella era alta, esbelta y de facciones refinadas (N/A: IMPORTANTE! Es vegetariana)

Kristal al igual que su padre (N/A: ok más pistas) esa muy curiosa, pero no llegaba al mismo punto de terquedad que él; tenía ojos azules y cabello color miel. Además de ser tan sabia e inteligente como su madre. (N/A: el q sabe qn es el padre xfa KLLESE!)

Murtagh era como un padre sobreprotector con Kristal, sobre todo cuando algún joven se le acercaba a hablarle, o peor aun a coquetearle. Eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Aunque de pequeña siempre tuvo buenos amigos; su mejor amiga se llamaba Anika, que era hija del general de las tropas vardenas; y Ryan, que desde pequeños se hicieron amigos muy cercanos.

Murtagh había criado a Kristal como un padre, pero cuando cumplió 12 años, le explicó la verdad. Pero a pesar de todo Kristal tenía la "odiosa" manía de decirle TIO Murtagh.

Él, Espina y Kristal estaban en un campo de entrenamiento de los vardenos que se ubicaba entre las montañas. Espina veía como Murtagh le enseñaba a Kristal nuevos ejercicios con la espada.

-Tío Murtagh, por qué sigo con este ejercicio?, no puedo tener un duelo contigo?- dijo Kristal impaciente.

-Tengo tres cosas que decir, primero, sigues en este ejercicio porque YO opino que aun tienes que practicarlo-dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de la joven-…segundo, pienso que no durarías ni 30 segundo contra mi- comentó cuando la joven se había caído por uno de sus ataques- y tercero…tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames TÍO Murtagh, llámame Murtagh simplemente, me hace sentir más joven- admitió Murtagh divertido(N/A: creído ¬¬).

Kristal sabía que la mejor manera de que su tío la desafiara a un duelo era haciéndolo enfadar o dañar su ego. (N/A: q es muy graaaaande)

-Si me estas pidiendo que te diga Murtagh, porque así te sientes más joven…no me estarás pidiendo que te mienta?...porque tú sabes que no me gusta mentir- dijo Kristal con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Con el comentario Murtagh estaba bastante enojado como para ir al castillo de Galbatorix, matar a todos los guardias y matarlo de una vez (N/A: ya sé que exagero…pro así es la rabia de Murtagh cuando se le hace enojar jajaja XD)

-Creo que lo que necesito para sentirme más joven, es enseñarle a mi querida sobrina a mantener la boca cerrada cuando debe hacerlo…-dijo Murtagh con la tez roja de furia, parecía que hacia competencia con las escamas de Espina. Pero éste, que miraba a su jinete y a Kristal lanzarse comentarios ridículos pare él, hacía sonidos estruendosos y mostraba una hilera de blando y brillantes dientes; en otras palabras estaba muriendo de la risa.

-"Quieres parar de reírte?... me desconcentras!"- pensaba Murtagh, pero el dragón rojo no paraba de reír, es más, reía aun más fuerte y se tiró al piso girando para un lado y para el otro (N/A: estilo kritox…jeje t kero muxo lok).

En ese momento Kristal se aprovecho de ese pensamiento, para atacarlo por la espalda; de pronto Murtagh estaba de espaldas en el suelo, veía que la joven se acercaba corriendo hacia su dragón, con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Ella abrazó con mucha fuerza a Espina, que aún se reía de su amo.

-"No lo puedo creer, me traicionaste"- dijo Murtagh mirando con odio a su dragón

-"Vamos no te pongas así, solo quería ver como una niñita te derrotaba humillantemente"- le dijo Espina con la voz entrecortada por la risa. (N/A: no hay otra palabra para describir esa derrota)

-TÍO Murtagh, estas enojado conmigo- dijo Kristal colocando cara de perrito abandonado.

-No, pero debo decir que estoy orgulloso de que por fin hallas podido derrotarme, aunque tuviste algo de ayuda- dijo el pelinegro mirando fríamente a Espina.

-KRISTAAAL!- grito una joven en la entrada; era alta, esbelta, de ojos marrones y cabello pelirrojo.-Vamos tienes que venir…ahora!- terminó Anika sonriendo. (N/A: aunque no lo crean… la coni, mi prima, se dio cuenta de que éste personaje se parece muxo a ella…pero el capitulo 2 lo escribí a principios de año en un cuaderno, y nunca me di cuenta ni pensé en ella cuando la describí…curioso no?)

-Me dejas ir a casa para poder cambiarme de ropa, estoy sucia y sudada- dijo Kristal poniendo cara de asco.

-Claro…pero date prisa- dijo su amiga, mientras la ojiazul corría rápidamente a casa. Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente, Murtagh se acercó a Anika

-Qué estás tramando?- preguntó él curioso

-Solamente vaya a casa de mi padre, es una sorpresa- dijo la joven sonriendo. Murtagh encontraba bastante raro que Anika siendo la hija del general de las tropas, fuera tan optimista y sonriente, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre a los 9 años. Murtagh jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de verla con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, pero debo recordarte, por su amistad, que Kristal detesta que le guardes **secretos** y más en su cumpleaños- dijo Murtagh avanzando hacia la salida con Espina tras él.

Después de 20 minutos, Kristal llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Pudo darse cuenta de que su tío no estaba allí, pero no se preocupó, ya que su Murtagh acostumbraba a salir mucho.

Anika veía que su amiga se había arreglado demasiado; estaba vestida con un corsé color celeste, la falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de color plateado; su cabello tenía una pequeña traba brillante. Esta traba se la había regalado Murtagh, digamos que él la consentía mucho.

-A donde se fue mi tío ahora?- dijo Kristal sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por él, ahora sígueme- dijo Anika, mientras corría hacia la salida, la ojiazul observó el cielo, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas aparecían decorándolo.

Kristal seguía a su amiga a través de las montañas, hasta llegar a la casa de Anika. Kristal sospechaba de la pelirroja, ya que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo cual era bastante extraño.

-Qué te pasa?, acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Anika desafiante mientras entraba a la casa.

-No, es solo que…- Kristal no pudo terminar la frase, ya que las luces se prendieron repentinamente.

-SORPRESA!- gritaba los invitados de la fiesta de loa 17 años de Kristal, organizado por Anika obviamente, ya que era típico de ella.

-Qué rayos!- dijo Kristal, creía que todos lo habían olvidado. Solo Murtagh y Espina le habían saludado esa misma mañana. Todos los invitados saludaban a Kristal deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Weno…ak trmina el segundo capítulo de mi fic xfa dejen reviews… en el próximo capi habrá algo relacionado con los padres de Kristal jeje…XD me voy , pero antes hay una palabra destacada en el texto que es secretos y aunque no lo crean es la palabra Nº 1000 d este capi si quieren cuenten jaja XD… ahora si me voy xaaaauuuuuzz! 


	3. La caja dorada

Olaaaaa!...sorry por no subir capi nuevo, es que estoy en el capitulo 25 escribiendo en un cuaderno entonces me da latita pasarlo a computador...pero ahora mi amiga Älvei me esta tipeando los capis...ahora no van a aparecer solo mis notas...sino tambien las notas Älvei!...bueno espero que disfruten este capi...dejen reviews!

* * *

Capitulo 3: La caja dorada

Al día siguiente Kristal dormía en su cuarto. Miro a su alrededor; su cuarto era de paredes celestes con toques plateados al igual que sus muebles. Realmente la Reina Nasuada ordeno a sus trabajadores que le hicieran esos muebles, obviamente Kristal no tenia idea de nada.

Pero lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza de Kristal era que ¡ya dejo de ser una niñita! Murtagh dejaría de tratarla como una bebe ¡¡Eso era Fantástico!!

Kristal se vistió y bajo a desayunar con su tío. Bajo corriendo las escaleras; sentado en una silla se hallaba Murtagh y a su lado se encontraba acostado Espina. Ninguno hablaba y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Buenos Días!- dijo mientras besaba a Murtagh en la mejilla, y abrazaba a Espina (N/Ä¿¿¿No le faltaran brazos para abrazarlo???)- ¿Qué les ocurre que están tan callados? Pareciera que alguien hubiera muerto- dijo Kristal sarcásticamente.

-No ocurre nada, solo que…- Murtagh no sabia como decirle lo que sucedía.

-Es algo relacionado con mis padres¿verdad?- dijo Kristal tristemente.

Murtagh se levanto repentinamente y camino hacia un viejo armario donde se guardaban las espadas viejas. Kristal pudo oír un sonido metálico al fondo del pasillo, obviamente las espadas se habían caído sobre la cabezota de Murtagh, pensaba ella.

Su tío regreso con una caja dorada. Esta caja estaba muy bien circeleada, tenia grabados en toda la caja de Lirios y sus pétalos que ostentaban diamantes. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el escudo de la tapa era el mismo de su medallón que siempre llevaba al cuello.

-¿Qué es eso tío Murtagh?- pregunto Kristal curiosa.

- Esta caja estaba junto a ti cuando te encontré, tu madre me escribió diciendo que debía dártela cuando cumplas los 17 años- dijo Murtagh, estirando sus brazos para darle la caja; Kristal la recibió temblorosa.- Se que estas nerviosa y tienes miedo, pero ábrela cuando te sientas segura- en ese momento Kristal dejo la caja sobre la mesa y abrazo a su tío llorando.- Ya, no llores, todo estará bien- dijo Murtagh levantando el rostro por el mentón de su sobrina, sonriéndole y secándole las lagrimas.

- Gracias tío, por todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo Kristal sonriendo.

-"¡Claro, dejen al dragón aislado!"- grito Espina en la mente de Murtagh, este y Kristal se pusieron a reír. Otra habilidad de Kristal era que sabía lo que Espina pensaba al mismo tiempo que Murtagh.

El resto del día, olvidaron por completo la caja, solo rieron y disfrutaron el hermoso día que había afuera.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Kristal no podía conciliar el sueño debido a sus pensamientos sobre la misteriosa caja. 

Sin soportar la tentación, Kristal prendió una vela y busco la caja hasta encontrarla.

Suavemente abrió la tapa, de esta salio una bellísima melodía, que por alguna extraña razón le era muy familiar.

Dentro de la caja había un libro dorado, una carta y una gema de diferentes tonos color blanco. Decidió abrir la carta para comenzar; tomo el sobre de color blanco y lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

Querida Kristal:

Para comenzar quería desearte feliz cumpleaños, no solo tus 17 años, si no todos los años que no he podido estar junto a ti. (N/Ä: Eres cursi ¬¬)(N/P: lo se! XD…déjame vivir con el complejo Älvei)

Esta carta te la he escrito, para explicarte las dudas que siempre has tenido, o por lo menos algunas de ellas. (N/Ä: En estos casos estoy de acuerdo con Orik, los elfos pueden ser exasperantes ¬¬)

La primera duda que voy a contestarte es el por qué te deje con Murtagh.

Unos secuaces del rey Galbatorix, Raczacs para ser mas precisos, habían sido enviados a buscarte a tu pueblo natal, Ellesméra; lo que el rey quería era matarte. Esas cosas me tenían acorralada en un callejón sin salida, por cierto tu padre estaba en una misión en Surda, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta te trasladé con tu tío para que estuvieras a salvo.

La segunda duda que te responderé es por qué no habría podido irte a buscar cuando ya no hubiera peligro.

Los Raczacs son unos tarados, pero Galbatorix no lo es, así que lo mas probable es que me mantenga vigilada hasta que otros soldados te encontraran.

Ojalá pudiera darte mas detalles sobre esta, pero los Raczacs se acercan. El libro que esta en la caja es sobre dragones, créeme que necesitarás conocer mucho sobre el tema.

Con mucho amor,

Tu madre Arya

* * *

La tinta escurría por el papel, ya que las lágrimas de Kristal hacían que la tinta volviera a estar fresca. 

Se arrodillo en el piso con la cara entre las mano llorando silenciosamente. De pronto sintió que algo la abrazaba, al levantar la cabeza vio que Murtagh estaba arrodillado a su lado abrazándola fraternalmente. (N/P: mier…coles! Tiene razón…me estoy volviendo cursi) (N/Ä: te lo dije ¬¬)

Y Espina se hallaba, o por lo menos su cabeza, en el marco de la puerta viendo la conmovedora escena de Murtagh y Kristal. Pero algo atrajo su mirada hacia la caja, al ver la gema Espina se puso a rugir desesperadamente.


End file.
